


Harry's Colours

by Renyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Undertone, M/M, Nsfw?, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Tom's POV, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renyo/pseuds/Renyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas LVHP Secret Santa Prompt for Tobi</p><p>Younger!Tom pining for Older!Harry.<br/>Well, Harry does not really speak in this fic so I guess it's not too OOC?<br/>Why does my muse die on itself around this time of year?</p><p>I don't own Harry Potter series. This work is for entertainment purpose, not commercial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Tobi. I hope you like your present!

There was no light but dark in him, Tom concluded by the age of five. A young boy who valued brain over heart. In his eyes, the world was composed of different shades of gray. Even in the summer, the sunlight and full-bloomed flowers did nothing to liven up the place. The garden no longer held much appeal to him after the bullies from orphanage killed his only friend (a garden snake). People he couldn’t care less were bustling and laughing even when there was no reason. Little Tom had been staring at the same peeled off paint on the wall and let the hollowness fester inside him for ten years. This is all until he met Harry Potter a boy with many colours.

When he joined Hogwarts, the concept of magic piqued his curiosity. However, this excitement did not last long either even though Tom was only in his third year. These days, Dark Magic was one of two reasons that brought a (somewhat crooked) smile to his face. The other thing was Harry Potter.

In the first year, Potter stopped his peers from bullying Tom Riddle the Mudblood, as if he could not take care of himself, Tom snorted. Naïve and courageous, for someone who was sorted to Slytherin. Then again, Potter was from a long line of Gryffindors. No other self-loving Slytherin would punch the others in a conflict. A very muggle move. Yet, the rawness of Potter’s anger and the pathetic whelps’ fear made Tom revaluate his perceptions of the world. At that moment, the brilliant shade of green and scarlet red lips bombarded Tom’s senses. Nothing he experienced before. 

He did not thank Potter (or simply reluctant to do so) for what he had done, but the older student understood and silently walked away. The mesmerizing colours left behind by Potter still lingered. For the first time in his life, Tom could hear his heart radiating warmth against his cold skin.

Since then, the quiet boy observed Potter for everything he could learn. Accomplished Quidditch player he was. His daring performance at the field garnered admiration and grudging respect from all the other houses. When their house was practicing, Tom noted how the older boy carried the cyan yellow from the sun and the heavenly blue when he flied. He thought Potter was an invisible gale, making people part way for him. He did not realize the power he possessed, judging from the goofy smile. 

He had been wondering what Potter was like when his friends were not around. He was always crowded by people, much to the disdain of Tom. It was difficult to approach Harry. They only spoke for a few times, and he found out the other was a very good artist and bisexual who shied away from his adoring fans. Potter’s overprotective acts (for non-purebloods) were clearly not out of pity but chivalry. Tom did not want to let others take advantage of the boy’s kindness. Only he would enjoy it.

Tom always wondered what colours would be created if Harry was provoked by him. No matter how much time he spent on observing the other boy, there was not a layer of filth on faux-Slytherin’s being. His pure upbringing and unnatural niceness were utterly disgusting and magnetic. How was it possible for someone like him to exist? It made him scream at the top of lungs and claw for air. Could he subtly peel away all the ‘nice’ layers and see what was truly inside the wretch? There was an urgent need to see Harry in something else besides happiness. Be it in anguish, agony, and just anything that had to do with him personally. It would be exquisite to see the pale contour and green orbs distorted by fear.  
________________________________________  
The winter holiday was about to start in a few days. The sign-up sheet for stay-in was sparse at best. Looking up and down, there were only three names on the board: a scrawly-written Harry Potter, his own stylish Tom Riddle, and a girl’s name which mattered little to him. No one knew why Harry chose to stay over school when the popular student could have returned to home for two weeks. 

As his spoiled roommates left one by one, Tom patiently waited for the room to be emptied. Underneath the poster bed, he kneeled down and grabbed a dusty tome with scratched-off pages. On a page, the topic was titled Invisibility Cloak spell. While not as good as the actual cloak itself, it could hold for a long time if the spell-caster poured their magic into the cloak-like barrier. After making sure the barrier was flawless, Tom headed to the 7th year boy’s dorm. For Harry, it was a couple months before he was freed from school. On the other hand, Tom only got precious little time to see him. Despite not understanding what he felt for Potter, Tom did not want to make his feelings known to him, even though the hunger could only be quenched by Harry’s presence.

The door to the room was opened ajar. The invisible boy peeked inside and saw no one. Carefully sliding his way in, Riddle made a beeline towards the only occupied bed in the room. Potter was sleeping in after bidding goodbyes to his mates. It was tempting to caress the unkempt nest of hair that looked soft under the dim light. And the skin. The long legs exposed to the crisp air. Goosebumps were very clear to see. His fingers were closing in on the hair, but the sleeping beauty stirred from his sleep. Tom quickly tiptoed to the wall watching from distance. Potter stretched on his toes and took off his pajama down to the pants. 

Suddenly, Tom can see tints of red trailing after the nearly naked man. He would not admit he was enchanted. A bit fascinated perhaps. Following the virtual trail, he entered into the bathroom and realized Harry was bathing. Fully naked. Steam was expanding from one of the marble shower stalls. Carefully trekking around the puddles, he looked into the stall and caught himself off guard. The tan mark on Potter’s body was stark contrast against the pale beige. Never had Tom been enticed by anyone and his treacherous body was now reacting to the view he was seeing. But his torture did not end. 

Unaware of a bystander near him, Potter started to stroke himself and waited for the right timing to release. His moans were echoing in the entire bathroom. Tom darkly pictured what Harry would be like when tied to the bedpost and gagged, lusting for his ministrations. All with consent of course, Tom was not a brute. Maybe he could start stocking the rose oil that Malfoy was fond of. The blond had so many vials he wouldn’t mind giving one or two away. First, however, Tom needed Potter to notice him, and he must begin planning right away. Gazing unchastely at Potter’s half-melting form on the tile floor, Tom reluctantly stepped away before he completely lost his composure. Pink blush and ivory complexion flickered in his mind even when he left the dungeon to cool off. The cool air outside did little to rid of the lovely images.

Riddle got the answer to explain it all, and the answer meant he must have Harry Potter. When he went to sleep tonight, he visited his memories in the deepest mind, watching Harry shower in front of him.


End file.
